Une histoire de Super Samsh Bros Melee
by Syrul
Summary: Une nouvelle menace se faisant connaître sous le nom de Nightmare Team a fait son apparation. Devant cette union de méchants, les héros de l'univers Nintendo doivent eux aussi s'allier pour lutter pour leurs mondes respectifs.
1. Quelques explications avant la mélée

Eh ben voilà ! Mais pourquoi je me mets à écrire une fanfic sur Super Smash Bros Melee en français alors qu'il y a de fortes chances que personne ne vienne ne la lire ? Parce que j'aime bien ce jeu. Parce que j'ai de bonnes idées pour le scénario. Et qui sait, ça pourrait encourager d'autres français d'écrire des fanfics sur ce jeu bien dynamique et déjanté. Donc, si jamais vous lisez ces lignes, laissez moi au moins une review pour me prouver que je ferais pas tout ce travail pour rien. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je suis décidé à écrire et terminer au moins une fic, et ce sera celle là.  
  
Après ce paragraphe d'introduction destiné à m'encourager, parlons de cette fic. Elle est un peu particulière, car vous ne ferez pas que rester devant votre poste à lire mon histoire de façon passive. Vous aussi, admirable lecteur qui a eu le courage de jeter un coup d'œil dans cette fiction perdue au milieu de nulle part, allez intervenir sur le déroulement de l'histoire. Je m'explique. Avant toute chose, veuillez à avoir au moins une Game Cube, une manette, carte mémoire, et le jeu Super Smash Bros Melee (SSBM, ça ira plus vite), et d'avoir débloqué dans ce jeu tous les personnages, ainsi qu'avoir atteint l'épreuve 50 au moins dans le mode EVENT MATCH. Si ces critères ne sont pas respectés, la fic va perdre beaucoup de son intérêt (gahh ! ça ne va pas aider à attirer des lecteurs, mais bon). Donc, si vous avez tout le matos, commencez à lire la fic pour suivre le déroulement de mon histoire. Lorsqu'une bataille commencera, allumez votre GC avec le jeu SSBM, car c'est vous qui allez faire la bataille dans le jeu. Lorsqu'un combat arrivera, je vous donnerai les infos nécessaires.  
  
Ca peu sembler un peu confus, alors voici un petit exemple qui rendra les choses plus claires :  
  
Samus et Fox sont à l´intérieur d´une station spatiale. Samus vient de trouver un générateur qui créé à l´infini une armée d´homme en fil de fer. Fox se trouve dans la salle où apparaissent les soldats en fil de fer.  
  
Samus: Gaffe Fox! Tant que j´ai pas détruit le générateur, des soldats en fil de fer vont apparaître de partout. J´en ai au moins pour 3 minutes. Ca ira?  
  
(Fox se prend un coup d´un fil de fer)  
  
Fox: Ouch!! Pas de problèmes!  
  
Bataille:  
  
-Personnages: Fox  
  
-Mode: 3 minutes multi man melee  
  
Si vous perdez: Game Over  
  
Si vous gagnez:  
  
Samus: Ouais, c´est bon! Ca va Fox?  
  
Fox: Aiie! Ouais ça ira!  
  
Samus: Désolé, pas le temps de te reposer. Il doit rester encore une centaine de soldats en fil de fer dans le coin.  
  
Fox: Oh là là...  
  
Ca va ? Compris ?  
  
Autre chose. Comme dans un jeu vidéo, vous aurez un certain nombre de Continue en cas de Game Over, et si vous perdez tous les Continue, vous devrez recommencer la fic depuis le premier chapitre. Vous devrez faire cette histoire en choisissant un mode de difficulté parmi les trois proposés :  
  
-Echauffement : 20 continue disponibles. Si vous le sentez pas trop (aucune honte à avoir), prenez ce mode, comme ça vous aurez un max de chances de sauver l'univers Nitendo.  
  
-Challenge : 10 continue. Ca devient plus sérieux. Le mode idéal pour un smasher (j'appelle comme ça les joueurs de SSBM) expérimenté cherchant un bon défi.  
  
-Sucidaire : 5 continue. Hein ? Vous êtes taré prendre ce mode. Un petit conseil avant de vous lancer, vérifiez que votre GC a une bonne assurance, parce qu'elle va en avoir besoin après avoir valsé dans les airs pour soulager vos crises de nerfs.  
  
Lorsque vous faite une bataille en équipe, si l'un de vos partenaires est mis au tapis durant la baston, c'est à considérer comme un Game Over.  
  
Une dernière info. L´aventure se passe après les derniers jeux Nitendo qu´on a vu (après Metroid Prime pour Samus, après Dinosaur Planet pour Fox,...) Il y a juste deux exceptions: pour Pokémon, les références viennent surtout de la série et des films, et pour Zelda, ça se passe après Ocarina of Time.  
  
Eh bien c'est parti. Review please ! Mais si même si y en a pas, je continuerais quand même. Mais ça fait jamais de mal d'être encouragé. 


	2. Une base très louche

Planète Zèbes. Peu après son aventure sur Tallon IV, la célèbre chasseuse de primes, Samus Aran a repéré d´étranges constructions dans la région de Brinstar. De toute évidence, il s´agit d´une base souterraine. Persuadée qu´il s´agit encore d´un coup des pirates de l´espace, elle pénètre discrètement à l´intérieur.  
  
Dedans, Samus ne trouve que des machines en train de construire la base, ne prêtant aucune attention sur elle. Mais aucun robot de garde, ni de tourelles, ni de pirates. La seule chose louche qu´elle a aperçu, ce sont de grosses capsules, mais elles étaient vides.  
  
En cherchant un peu, Samus arrive dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. En utilisant sa vision infrarouge, elle repère plein d´objets des plus étranges: des champignons, des balles rouges et blanches, de gros marteaux, des sabres lasers,... (en fait, il s´agit de tous les objets de SSBM).  
  
Après avoir désactivé sa vision infrarouge, elle entend un étrange bruit. Elle se retourne, et ne voit que deux yeux d´une couleur bleue vive. Juste après, une grosse boule d´énergie explose aux pieds de Samus, et la salle s´écroule avec elle. En se relevant, elle s´aperçoit que la salle flotte à présent sur de l´acide très instable. Elle lève la tête et aperçoit une créature totalement inconnue, que même son scanner n´arrive pas à identifier. Mais nous, nous reconnaissons le pokémon Mewtwo. Samus envoie un missile, mais la créature l´esquive en se téléportant. Le combat commence.  
  
Bataille:  
  
- personnages: Samus contre Mewtwo (niveau 9)  
  
- mode: VS MODE-Melee-Survival-5 vies  
  
- arène: Brinstar  
  
-objets: tous les objets  
  
Si vous perdez: Samus s´écroule au sol, épuisée. Mewtwo s´envole, charge à fond une boule d´énergie, et lance le coup de grâce. La boule explose dans un énorme nuage de fumée. Mewtwo, sûr de sa victoire, attend que la fumée se dissipe. Tout d´un coup, un rayon chargé à fond sort du nuage. Surpris, Mewtwo n´a pas le temps de se téléporter. Sérieusement blessé, il redescend au niveau de l´arène, et aperçoit Samus, peinant à rester debout, mais bien vivante, et pointant sur lui son canon. Elle tire un missile pour l´achever, mais Mewtwo s´envole, perce le plafond de la grotte et s´échappe.  
  
Si vous gagnez: Mewtwo est à terre, et Samus se prépare à l´achever d´un coup de missile. Mais dans un dernier effort, Mewtwo s´envole, perce le plafond, et s´échappe. Samus reste un moment immobile, impressionnée par ce qu´elle vient d´affronter, se demandant d´où vient cette créature.  
  
A suivre... 


	3. Une nouvelle menace

Après sa bataille contre Mewtwo, Samus retourne vers son vaisseau, en ayant détruit les robots ainsi que la base qu´ils construisaient. Elle a aussi un échantillon du sang de Mewtwo qu´elle a récupéré de la bataille, en espérant en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse créature.  
  
Quittons la sinistre planète Zèbes pour un lieu radicalement différent: le monde des pokémon. Dans le stade pokémon pour être exacte. La nuit tombe, et l´euphorie est à son comble.  
  
Animateur: Et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous. Voici le maître pokémon du moment. Voici, Sacha! (je pense qu´à la fin de la série, Sacha fini par être maître pokémon).  
  
Une plateforme se lève, et dessus Sacha et, toujours sur son épaule, son fidèle Pikachu.  
  
Animateur: Ce soir, le maître Sacha, ou plutôt son Pickachu, va réaliser un défi. Il devra faire face à trois Rondoudous. Il sera seul face à ces trois adversaires. Est ce l´expérience, ou l´avantage du nombre qui gagnera? Vous le saurez . .. MAINTENANT!  
  
Sacha: Pickachu, A L´ATTAQUE!  
  
Bataille:  
  
-Personnages: Pickachu contre 3 Rondoudous (en équipe et de niveau 3)  
  
-Mode: VS MODE-Melee-Survival-3 vies  
  
-Arène: Stade Pokémon  
  
-Objets: Aucun objet  
  
Si vous perdez: Game Over  
  
Si vous gagnez:  
  
Sacha: Ouaaiiis! Bien joué, Pickachu!  
  
Pickachu: Pickaaa!  
  
La foule applaudit, et pourrait entendre les cris et hurlements 10 km plus loin.  
  
Brusquement, une boule d´énergie surgit du ciel et explose un écran géant. Un silence glacé se fait. Et surgissant du même endroit que la boule, Mewtwo (rassurez vous ce n´est pas le seul méchant). Mewtwo utilise sa télépathie pour s´adresser au public et à Sacha.  
  
Mewtwo: J´en ai marre de ces défis que les humains imposent à leurs pokémons. Voilà bien un passe temps que seuls ces faibles humains apprécient. Je vais anénatir cet endroit pour vous le faire comprendre.  
  
Sur ce, il détruit un second écran géant.  
  
Sacha: Arrête! Qui est tu? Et pourquoi fais tu ca?  
  
Mewtwo se retourne et reconnaît Sacha (car dans un des films pokémon, Sacha avait empêché Mewtwo d´anéantir le monde en envoyé une armée de clones surpuissants).  
  
Mewtwo: Tiens! Une fois de plus nos routes se croisent jeune dresseur.  
  
Sacha: Pardon? Tu me connais? (à la fin du même film, Mewtwo a effacé de la méoire de Sacha la bataille qu´il avait livré)  
  
Mewtwo: (se rappelant) Oh oui c´est vrai! Peu importe! Je te conseille de quitter cet endroit, car il n´en restera bientôt plus rien.  
  
La foule paniquée quitte immédiatement le stade  
  
Sacha: Je te laisserais pas détruire le stade pokémon. PICKACHU, TONNERRE!  
  
Mais le tonnerre de Pickachu est renvoyé par le bouclier psychique de Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: Toujours aussi borné et téméraire. Soit, vas y affrontes moi!  
  
Bataille:  
  
-personnages: Pickachu (handicap 7) contre Mewtwo (handicap 9, niveau 9)  
  
-mode: VS MODE-Melee-Survival-5 vies  
  
-arène: Stade Pokémon  
  
-objets: pas d´objets  
  
Si vous perdez:  
  
Sacha: Pickachu!!  
  
Mewtwo: Ton Pickachu est KO. Et aucun de tes ridicules pokémons ne me vaincra. Maintenant, ton Pickachu va payer pour ta témérité.  
  
Mewtwo fait flotter Pickachu en l´air, juste au dessus du vide.  
  
Sacha: Non!  
  
Il se jette sur Pickachu et tombe avec lui dans le vide. Heureusement, il attira dans l´arène d´eau. PLOUF!  
  
Mewtwo: Quel imbécile ! Il n´a vraiment pas changé. Bah, maintenant occupons nous de cet endroit.  
  
Mewtwo commence à détruire le stade pokémon. Voyant sa puissance, Sacha préfère quitter lui aussi les lieux.  
  
Une fois le stade totalement détruit:  
  
Mewtwo: Voilà! Une bonne chose de faites!  
  
Et il s´envole.  
  
Si vous gagnez:  
  
Mewtwo: Impressionant! Tu as vraiment progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre.  
  
Sacha: Notre dernière rencontre?  
  
Mewtwo: Laisse tomber. Je me suis assez amusé.  
  
Il jette Pickachu sur Sacha et envoie des boules d´énergies dans tout le stade.  
  
Sacha: Ouah! Quelle puissance! On ne fera pas long feu si on reste ici. Partons!  
  
Il appelle son Roucarnage (en supposant encore qu´il l´ai récupéré) et s´échappe du stade, destiné à une destruction totale.  
  
Sacha: Ce pokémon est effrayant! Mais je ne peux pas le laisser tout détruire ainsi. Roucarnage, suis le! 


	4. Triforce

Laissons Sacha et sa chasse au Mewtwo, et nous partons vers un monde bien connu de l´univers Nintendo: Hyrule.  
  
Après avoir enfermé le sinistre Ganondorf dans le royaume infernal dans Ocarina of Time, Link et la princesse Zelda ont pris quelques vacances. Après ça, Link se chargea d´entraîner Zelda au combat, à la demande de cette dernière.  
  
Quelques mois ont passé depuis la destruction du stade pokémon, Link et Zelda s´entraînent au Temple (on ne sait pas lequel).  
  
Link: Bon, on va maintenant passer à la pratique. On va se combattre tous les deux, pour que je voie tes progrès.  
  
Zelda: OK!  
  
Bataille:  
  
- Personnages: Zelda contre Link (niveau 7)  
  
- Mode: VS MODE- Melee- Bonus melee- 3 minutes  
  
- Arène: Temple  
  
- Objets: Ben, les objets des Zelda (Coeur et masque du lapin)  
  
Si vous perdez:  
  
Link: Mouais, y a encore du boulot, tu peut faire mieux que ça!  
  
Zelda: (après avoir repris son souffle) Bon, on rentre au château?  
  
Si vous gagnez:  
  
Link: Ouais, pas mal. Tu progresses vite. J´aurais bientôt plus besoin de jouer les gardes du corps.  
  
Zelda: Ca t´arrangerais bien !  
  
Links: C´est vrai! Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd´hui!  
  
Link et Zelda se préparaient à partir quand soudainement, un flash les aveugle.  
  
Zelda: Qu´est ce que c´était?  
  
Link: Regarde! Dans la cour!  
  
Dans la fameuse cour brillait un symbole que l´on connaît trop bien, celui de la Triforce. Puis, petit à petit, un cercle noir grandit, jusqu´à faire recouvrir le symbole. Devinez qui en sort. Et ouais, c´est Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: LIBRE, ENFIN LIBRE!  
  
Link et Zelda: GANONDORF!  
  
L´homme en armure noire se retourne.  
  
Ganondorf: Vous! A peine sorti de ma prison, vous voulez déjà m´y renvoyer.  
  
Link: Euuh, pas vraiment!  
  
Ganondorf: Peu importe! Puisque vous là tous les deux, j'exécuterais tout de suite ma vengeance. La Triforce sera bientôt mienne.  
  
Link: Mais Il faudra d'abord nous battre. (Il sort son épée)  
  
Ganondorf: Pas si vite ! On va faire comme au bon vieux temps. Je capture ta princesse, et toi, héros au grand cœur, tu iras la sauver.  
  
Et il se jette sur Zelda. Mais avant qu´il n´y parvienne, elle lui lance un feu de Din.  
  
Ganondorf: Ouah! Mais c´est qu´elle se défend la princesse.  
  
Il pousse un hurlement de rage, fonce sur eux.  
  
Bataille:  
  
-Personnages: Link et Zelda  
  
-Mode: 1P MODE- EVENT MATCH- Epreuve 29: Triforce  
  
Si vous perdez: Game Over  
  
Si vous gagnez:  
  
Ganondorf: Non, ça ne va pas recommencer!  
  
Link sort son arc et une flèche de lumière.  
  
Link: Que si!  
  
Mais avant qu´il ne décoche la flèche, un énorme trou noir apparaît dans le ciel. Puis un énorme rayon de lumière aveugle Link et Zelda. Ils ne parviennent qu´à distinguer une couleur violette.  
  
Une fois le trou disparut, Link et Zelda remarquent que Ganondorf a disparu avec.  
  
Link: C´était quoi, ça?  
  
Zelda: Je n´en sais rien. Mais j´ai peur qu´on entende encore parler de Ganondorf. 


	5. Embrouilles au royaume Champignon

Direction le royaume Champignon.  
  
Sur le toit du château de Peach, Mario pique un roupillon avec la princesse, après leurs "vacances" sur l´île Delfino.  
  
Peach: Ouh! Il fait chaud aujourd´hui! Mario, tu peux aller chercher le parasol?  
  
2 secondes plus tard.  
  
Peach: Merci Mario!  
  
Mario:Mais je n´ais même pas bougé!  
  
Peach: Pourtant, il y a de l´ombre.  
  
Mario: Et même une grosse ombre.  
  
Ils lèvent alors le tête et remarquent qu´une grosse masse recouvre le soleil. Après avoir reculé un peu, ils voient qu´il s´agit d´un bateau flottant dans les airs.  
  
Papy Champi: Princesse! Princesse! Nous sommes attaqués.  
  
Mario: Quoi!  
  
Papy Champi: Des créatures bizarres viennent de surgir du bateau là haut. Ils vont bientôt atteindre le toit.  
  
Mario: Je m´en charge. Emmène la princesse et fuyez!  
  
Peach: Non je reste ici. Je sais me battre maintenant.  
  
Mario: Je ne veux que tu sois encore kidnappé.  
  
Peach: Partez Papy! On se débrouillera.  
  
Papy Champi: Bien Princesse!  
  
Mario: Mais, mais...! Oh d´accord! Attention, ils arrivent!  
  
Bataille:  
  
-Personnages: Peach et Mario (niveau 7) contre 2 Mr Game et Watch (niveau 4)  
  
-Arène: Château de Peach  
  
-Mode: VS MODE- Melee- Time – 3 minutes  
  
-Objets: Champignons (les deux types)-Bombes- Nourritures-Carapaces koopa  
  
Note : Le but est d'éviter que Mario et Peach perdent une seule vie durant les 3 minutes. Si l'un deux perd ne serait ce qu'une vie, c'est Game Over.  
  
Si vous perdez: Game Over  
  
Si vous gagnez:  
  
Mario: Regarde Peach, il y a une corde sur le bateau! On pourrait s´en servir pour y monter.  
  
Peach: J´arrive!  
  
Mario: Non! Cette fois j´y vais seul. De toute façon, j´ai besoin de toi pour atteindre cette corde.  
  
Peach s´exécute, et lance Mario en l´air, qui réussit à atteindre la corde, en utilisant un double saut combiné à une attaque sauté.  
  
Une fois, personne. Mario regarde un peu partout sans rien trouver. Puis il sent ensuite qu´il a chaud, et s´aperçoit qu´il a le feu au derrière. Il bondit en l´air de douleur.  
  
Mario: Mamaiiiia!  
  
Une voix: HAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Mario se retourne face à son ennemi n°1, Bowser.  
  
Bowser: Tu t´es bien amusé avec mes Game et Watch? Petite invention de mon fils.  
  
Mario: Ton fils?  
  
Bowser: Junior!!  
  
De la cabine de pilotage sort Bowser Junior, prince des koopas, armé de son pinceau qu´il utilisait pour polluer l´île Delfino.  
  
Junior: Quel cap, Papa?  
  
Boswer: Vers l´île DK, vers notre forteresse.  
  
Junior: OK! (et il rentre dans la cabine)  
  
Mario: L´île DK!?  
  
Bowser: J´y ai installé ma nouvelle forteresse sans me faire remarqué par ce crétin de Donkey Kong. Il y même une pièce spécialement pour ta tombe.  
  
Et après avoir craché des flammes en l´air:  
  
Bataille:  
  
-Personnages: Mario contre Bowser (duel classique n´est ce pas?) (niveau 8)  
  
-Arène: Rainbow Ride  
  
-Mode: VS MODE- Melee- Survival- 5 vies  
  
-Objets: Les mêmes du combat précédent  
  
Si vous perdez: Ben, game over  
  
Si vous gagnez:  
  
Mario éjecte Bowser du navire flottant. Junior lui s´échappe en se servant de son pinceau.  
  
Bowser atterri en plein terrain de golf de Peach, où il écrase la balle de Luigi, qui s´entraînait avec Toad, à deux doigts du trou en or. Furieux, Luigi demande à Toad de tenir Bowser un moment, pendant qu´il est assommé. Lorsque Bowser reprend ses esprits, il a juste le temps de voir Luigi lui lancer un énorme légume. Bowser décolle une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Alors qu´il allait vomir (il a horreur des légumes), il finit par atterrir dans le lac Peach. Bowser commence à se noyer tellement il est lourd. Mais son fils vient à la rescousse.  
  
Juste avant que Junior ne tire son père de la noyade, un énorme trou apparaît dans le ciel. Aveuglé, Bowser se laisse couler dans le lac. Du navire flottant, Mario voit toute la scène. Du trou noir sort une énorme station spatiale de couleur violette et noire. La station se place au dessus de Bowser et son fils, et les attire à bord à l´aide d´un rayon. Cela fait, le vaisseau disparaît dans le trou noir qui se referme. Peach a également tout vu. Une fois Mario rentré, Peach lance le grand Conseil d´Urgence des Champignons.  
  
Notre regard se tourne à présent vers la prochaine destination de l´étrange vaisseau, mais ça, c´est un autre épisode. 


	6. Première visite

Quelque part au beau milieu du cosmos infini, quatre vaisseaux traversent l´espace pour assurer la sécurité du système Lilat, voici l´équipe Starfox!  
  
Après avoir fêté leur victoire sur Andross sur Dinosaur Planet, Fox et ses compagnons retournent à leurs rondes quotidiennes.  
  
Falco: (soupir) Je commence à me demander si j´ai eu raison de revenir dans la Starfox. Ca fait deux mois qu´on se promène, il n´y a même eu un peu d´action.  
  
Fox: À croire que sans Andross, il se passe plus rien dans ce système.  
  
Slippy: Falco, tu vas être content, j´ai repéré un truc bizarre pas loin d´ici. Un vaisseau spatial inconnu.  
  
Falco: Ouaais! Allons voir ça!  
  
Les quatre vaisseaux arrivent devant la fameuse station.  
  
Peppy: Ouah! J´ai jamais un vaisseau comme ça!  
  
Fox: Ca sent l´Andross encore! J´y vais en premier.  
  
Falco: J´arrive!  
  
Un moment après.  
  
Fox: Woah! J´ai un problème les gars! Reculez! Je suis attiré comme un aimant.  
  
Falco: Ahh! Moi aussi, j´peux rien faire!  
  
Slippy: (parasites)... Fox... passe... (parasites)  
  
Fox: Ah, je reçois plus les autres.  
  
Fox et Falco sont attirés à l´intérieur d´un hangar où ils atterrissent.  
  
Falco: Bon qu´est ce qu´on fait maintenant?  
  
Fox: Regarde au fond, une porte s´ouvre.  
  
Falco: J´aimes pas ça! C´est comme si on nous invitait à entrer là dedans. (il sort son blaster)  
  
Fox: Calmos, de toutes façon on n´a pas le choix.  
  
Ils commencent à explorer la station. Un quart d´heure après avoir marché dans un labyrinthe de couloirs, ils arrivent dans une cour à l´extérieur de la station. Dans cette cour se trouvent deux capsules.  
  
Fox: Regarde, y a quelque chose dans ces capsules.  
  
Falco: C´est ce truc jaune avec des rayures, et cet espèce de cyborg.  
  
A peine a t il dit ces mots que le truc jaune (un Pickachu) et le cyborg (Samus) se mettent à bouger et brisent leur prison de verre.  
  
Fox: Ouah! C´est pas amical ça!  
  
Falco: Enfin un peu d´action!  
  
Bataille:  
  
-Personnages: Falco et Fox (niveau 7) contre Pickachu (niveau 4) et Samus (niveau 4)  
  
-Arène: Champ de bataille  
  
-Mode: VS MODE-Melee-Survival 3 vies  
  
-Objets: Tous les objets  
  
-Note: Pickachu et Samus ne doivent pas avoir leur couleur ou costume original.  
  
Si vous perdez: Game Over.  
  
Si vous gagnez:  
  
Fox: C´était quoi ces trucs! Ils nous ont attaqué sans raison.  
  
Falco: Doit y avoir un maître des lieux par ici! Il faut le trouver.  
  
Fox: Ouais bonne idée. J´espère qu´on aura une prime pour ça.  
  
Et les revoilà de nouveau perdus dans les couloirs de la station.  
  
A suivre... 


	7. Nightmare Team

Eh, bien, bien ! Quelle surprise (et une bonne) de voir autant de reviews ! Je dois dire que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas updaté cette fic, je m'étais jeté dans la suite de « Legend of a Hedgehog ». Mais devant toutes ces reviews, je crois que je reprendre l'histoire, ça décevrait trop de lecteurs si j'abandonnais. Bon, pour être franc, je suis plus occupé à continuer ma fic sur Sonic, alors pour l'instant je n'envois que les chapitres que j'avais préparé jusque là, et je verrais quand j'aurais l'occasion pour une éventuelle suite. En attendant, enjoy la suite, elle devrait vous occuper un moment !

Résumé de l´épisode précédent: La célèbre Starfox vient de repérer une station spatiale des plus étrange à la bordure du système de Lilat. Alors qu´ils commençaient à s´en approcher, Fox et Falco sont attirés comme des aimants à l´intérieur de la station, perdant tout contact avec leur camarades. Ils commencent alors à visiter la station. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une cour extérieure où deux créatures étranges (ressemblant à Pickachu et Samus) sortirent de leur capsules et les attaquèrent. Après les avoir exterminé, les deux compagnons se perdent à nouveau dans le labyrinthe de couloirs de cette station.  
  
Falco: Bon, où ont va maintenant?

Fox: On a le choix entre tout droit ou à droite.

Falco: Et si on séparait, et l´un appelle l´autre s´il trouve un truc intéressant.

Fox: Ouais, bonne idée! Je mets ce pack de survie là, pour qu´on puisse se retrouver ici.

Fox part tout donc tout droit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive dans une petite pièce de forme circulaire.

Fox: Hum! Un élévateur! Mieux vaut prévenir Falco.

Mais une porte se ferme derrière lui, et l´élévateur commence à monter. Durant la montée,

Fox sort son blaster.

Une fois l´élévateur arrêté, Fox arrive sur ce qu´il ressemble à une salle de contrôle. Et près des commandes se trouvent une ombre. En s´approchant, Fox ressent un ricanement à l´intérieur de sa tête. L´ombre se retourne et à la place se trouve... Mewtwo!

Fox: Qui est tu?

Mewtwo: Mon nom est Mewtwo, et je suis le maître de cette station.

Fox: Ca t´amuse d´attirer les gens dans ta station, de les faire perdre dans un labyrinthe, et les forcer à affronter des créatures bizarres?

Mewtwo: Ces "créatures bizarres" comme tu dis sont de mon invention. J´ ai prélevé de l´ADN du sang de certaines créatures, et je m´en sert pour créer des clones. Ce que tu as affronté tout à l´heure était mes premiers clones. Je me suis servi de toi et de ton collègue pour tester leur efficacité. Mais visiblement ce n´est pas encore au point. Peu importe! Je vais perfectionner mes expériences. En plus grâce à ton sang et celui de ton collègue que vous avez perdu dans la bataille, je vais pouvoir en faire des clones.

Fox: Moi? Me faire cloner? Jamais!! (Il tire un coup de blaster que le bouclier de Mewtwo renvoie).

Deux autres ricanements se font ensuite entendrent. Et de l´ombre surgissent Bowser et Ganondorf.

Mewtwo: Mais seul, je doute arriver à mes fins. Il y a trop de héros dans cet univers. C´est pourquoi j´ai réuni les êtres les plus mal intentionnés de cet univers. Avec eux et mon armée de clones surentraînés, j´anéantirais cette ordure de race humaine.

Ganondorf: Et Hyrule et la Triforce seront miens.

Bowser: Et moi le Royaume Champignon et ses alentours.

Fox: Je vous en empêcherais.

Les trois méchants poussent un ricanement.

Mewtwo: Tu ne peux rien contre nous! Et je te le prouver!

Mewtwo se téléporte alors avec Fox, Bowser et Ganondorf sur une plateforme extérieure proche de la salle de contrôle. Il y a deux autres plates formes comme celle-ci.

Bataille:

-Personnages: Fox contre Bowser, Mewtwo et Ganondorf (tous de niveau 7)

-Arène: Destination Finale

-Mode: VS MODE-Melee-Survival-3 vies

-Objets: Tous les objets

Si vous gagnez: Ben vous êtes vraiment fort, mais rendez-vous quand même à " Si vous perdez". Mais vous gagnez 5 continues en bonus (et on ne triche pas, bandes de petits malins !)

Si vous perdez:

Game Over (nan je plaisante!)

Fox est à bout de force et les trois vilains s´apprêtent à lui donner le coup de grâce. Mais un missile leur barre brusquement la route, et Falco à bord de son vaisseau embarque son compagnon et s´échappent.

Fox: Merci Falco! Mais comment t´as fait pour sortir du hangar sans être attiré?

Falco: J´ai fini moi aussi à trouver la salle de contrôle. J´y ai désactivé le champ de force. Et je t´ai vu en train de te faire massacrer. Grâce à un plan qui se trouvait dans la même salle, j´ai pu rejoindre rapidement le hangar. Désolé pour ton vaisseau. Mais c´était qui ces trois gars?

Fox lui explique alors sa discussion avec Mewtwo.

Fox: Préviens Slippy et Peppy qu´on suit cette station.

Falco: Ca marche!

Mais tout de suite après, la station créé un énorme trou noir et y entre.

Falco: Ouah! La vache!

Fox: On doit entrer dans ce trou maintenant si on veut les suivre.

Falco parvient à faire entrer son vaisseau juste avant que le trou noir se referme.

Slippy: Falco! J´ai perdu ton signal. Tu me reçois Falco? Falco!!

A suivre...


	8. L'invasion commence

Le vaisseau de Falco reste un moment à traverser le cosmos à la vitesse de la lumière. Finalement, le trou noir amène Fox et Falco au dessus de la mer.

Falco: Où on est maintenant?

Fox: Il y a une île là bas, allons voir.

L´île où s´approchent Fox et Falco n´est d´autre que l´île DK, demeure de Donkey Kong, et là où Bowser a installé sa nouvelle forteresse.

Quand on parle de Bowser, dans la station:

Bowser: Je reviens bientôt. Je vais chercher ma petite armée de robots Game et Watch, ça peut être utile pour l´invasion.

Bowser se rend donc dans une petite construction de bois en haut d´une cascade.

Bowser: L´entrée devrait être derrière la cascade.

Une voix: Tu cherches quelque chose?

Bowser se retourne.

Bowser: Donkey Kong!

DK: Désolé mais j´ai déjà trouvé ta forteresse. Il ne doit plus en rester grand chose maintenant. Tiens, un souvenir.

DK jette au pied de Bowser une tête de robot Game et Watch.

Bowser: GRRRR! TU VAS ME LE PAYER, MAUDIT GORILLE!

Bataille:

-Personnages: DK contre Bowser (niveau 9)

-Arène: Jungle Kongo

-Mode: VS MODE-Melee-Survival-5 vies

-Objets: Tous les objets

Si vous perdez: Game Over

Si vous gagnez:

Malgré sa défaite, Bowser parvient à griffer DK. Il sort un petit flacon et récupère un peu de son sang.

Bowser: A bientôt DK!

Il saute dans un tonneau pour se propulser hors de la jungle.

De retour dans la station:

Bowser: GRRR!

Ganondorf: Holà! On dirait moi lorsque Link parvient à sauver Zelda. Et elle est où ton armée?

Bowser explique sa baston avec DK.

Bowser: Pas grave! J´ai un lot de consolation. Avec ce flacon, ça fera un clone de plus.

Mewtwo: Tu pourras construire tes robots ici. L´heure est maintenant venue de commencer l´invasion.

Bowser et Ganondorf: Ouaaais!

La station se met alors à traverser l´univers, passant de planète en planète habitée, en y déversant ses clones et robots Game et Watch. Chaque fois qu´un héros tente de les arrêter, les clones ont l´ordre de récupérer un échantillon de son sang pour vous savez quoi.

Maintenant, ce passage est assez particulier, car les autres personnages du jeu vont entrer en scène.  
Vous devez faire des batailles avec les personnages suivants dans leur arène respective: Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Ice Climbers et Ness. Un combat par personnage. Dans ces combats, le personnage affrontera soit des clones (de personnages déjà apparus), soit des robots Game et Watch, soit les deux (à vous de choisir). Vous pouvez encore choisir d´affronter soit trois adversaires (de niveau 4 chacun), soit deux (de niveau 5 chacun), soit un seul (de niveau 6). Le mode de jeux est VS MODE-Special Melee-Stamina. Si vous perdez un des combats, Game Over. Si vous gagnez, vous passez à un autre.

Lorsque vous avez combattu avec tous les personnages, Mewtwo & Cie ont à présent de l´ADN de chacun des héros. Que va t il se passer?

A suivre...


	9. Retour sur Zebes

Pendant que la Nightmare Team (Mewtwo Bowser Ganondorf) lançait son invasion, que faisaient Fox et Falco? Une fois atterris sur l´île DK, ils préviennent Donkey des mauvaises intentions du trio. Ce dernier décide de les guider vers un vieux copain à lui, Mario. Une fois ce dernier et Peach prévenus, tout le monde réfléchissait pour un moyen de transport pour poursuivre le_ Destination Finale_, la station du trio maléfique.

Falco: Pourquoi pas le Great Fox? Ca sera un point de rendez-vous assez grand pour accueillir de nombreux héros, on pourra préparer nos plans de contre-attaque, et grâce aux hangars, on pourra envoyer plein de vaisseau sillonner l´univers.

Fox: Bonne idée! Qu´en pensez vous les autres?

Mario, Peach et DK sont également d´accord. Mais pour avoir le Great Fox, il faut retrouver le système Lilat. Falco décide de reprendre son vaisseau à la recherche du Great Fox. Fox reste sur l´île DK.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la Fédération Galactique:

Réceptionniste: Bonjour, Monsieur! Je peux vous être utile?

Visiteur: Je voudrais voir le général Adam Malkovich.

Réceptionniste: A quel sujet?

Visiteur: De la planète Zèbes.

Réceptionniste: Ah oui! Le général vous attend.

Le réceptionniste guide alors le visiteur au sommet du gratte ciel où se trouve le général.

Malkovich: Donc, si je comprends bien, vous me demandez l´autorisation d´explorer une zone de Zèbes.

Visiteur: C´est exact. Cette zone ci en particulier.

Malkovich: Hum, le secteur A20K. Il y a eu des troubles récemment.

Visiteur: Je sais. Je voudrais également une équipe scientifique pour étudier ce secteur.

Malkochich: Bon d´accord, mais une condition. (il appuie sur un bouton) Amenez moi Samus Aran, je vous prie.

Visiteur: Samus Aran?

Malkovich: C´est notre meilleure chasseuse de primes. C´est elle qui a découvert les trouble du secteur qui vous intéresse. Je vous laisse étudier cette zone, à condition d´être sous sa surveillance.

Visiteur: Bien!

Une fois informée, Samus conduit l´équipe scientifique et son étrange chef sur Zèbes. Samus part en éclaireur pour vérifier si la zone est sûre. De retour au vaisseau, elle voit toute l´équipe scientifique tuée. Mais il manque le chef. De retour dans les ruines de la base, elle retrouve le chef qui n´était d´autre que...Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: HAHAHA! Merci de m´avoir guidé jusqu´ici. Ce lieu fera un excellent QG.

Samus: Tu est donc de mèche avec cette créature qui a construit cette base.

Ganondorf: En effet. Mais avant toute chose, je dois éliminer tout témoin.

Bataille:

-Personnages: Samus contre Ganondorf (niveau 9)

-Arène: Brinstar

-Objets: Tous

-Mode: VS MODE-Melee- Survival-5 vies

Si vous perdez: Game Over

Si vous gagnez:

Ganondorf: Ouch! Mewtwo avait raison. Tu es vraiment forte.

Samus: Mewtwo! Enfin, je connais le nom de cette créature.

Ganondorf: Ca ne t´avancera à rien. Tu as gagné aujourd´hui mais on se retrouvera.

Ganondorf s´empare du vaisseau de l´équipe scientifique et s´enfuit. Samus prend le sien et se lance à sa poursuite.


End file.
